Project Summary Significance and Rationale: Understanding the molecular mechanisms that underpin wound repair and regeneration is key to advancing modern medicine. Together, the various pathologies of wound healing represent a major healthcare burden costing tens of billions of dollars in healthcare costs in the US alone. Despite a clear need, there is still a scarcity of high tech, science-driven, treatments available for enhancing healing. The search for novel clinical strategies that improve the body's endogenous repair mechanisms requires an in depth understanding of both wound repair mechanisms and the process of regeneration. One key goal is to find ways in which we can tip the balance from imperfect wound repair to perfect regeneration of injured tissues as demonstrated by many lower organisms following wounding. However, it is still unclear why humans lost regenerative capacity during evolution, whereas lower organisms can regenerate whole organs. Objective: There is a fundamental need for innovative, transformational, and interdisciplinary research to understand how ?dormant? mechanisms of regeneration can be reactivated and exploited in a controlled manner to promote human adult tissue and organ regeneration following injury or disease. It is the overarching objective of the Gordon Research Conference on Tissue Repair and Regeneration (GRC-TRR) to foster interdisciplinary discussions and collaborations that will deliver the next generation of discoveries and therapies in regenerative medicine. Aims and Approach: Aim 1: To maintain the GRC-TRR as the world premier forum to discuss regenerative medicine among experts from different disciplines that would otherwise not meet. The study of tissue repair and regeneration sits at the crossroads of cell/developmental biology and medicine and as such is one of the most diverse fields in basic biomedical research. Our meeting will bring together the finest minds in regenerative medicine under one roof spanning the full diversity of experimental approaches and models relevant to repair and regeneration from basic biology to clinical applications. Aim 2: To provide junior investigators with an opportunity to present their work to peers and leaders in the field, learn about, and become integrated into this lively research community. As for the past four meetings, the GRC-TRR will host a Gordon Research Seminar (GRS), to be held two days before the GRC. This meeting will be organized for and by graduate students and postdocs and provide an opportunity for these junior investigators to discuss their results among peers. Aim 3: To defray the travel and registration costs of GRS and GRC-TRR speakers to stimulate their attendance over the whole meeting. This meeting typically creates an intimate and non-intimidating setting in which cutting edge science can be discussed and collaborative, cross-disciplinary ideas can bloom. As with previous GRC-TRRs, we expect relationships to be forged at this meeting that will last for decades and lead to discoveries that will change the shape of modern medicine. Such an atmosphere can only be created by attracting the best speakers.